sagris_the_killer_drownedfandomcom_es-20200213-history
CREEPYPASTA DARK LINK
creepypasta de dark link Lo admito. Fue una mala idea. He leído las historias en línea, y que debería saber mejor que comprar una cesta Nintendo 64 en una tienda extraña en el medio de la nada . Pero bueno , esto parecía una vieja tienda regular. Nada sospechoso en ello, no hay carteles espeluznantes o empleados de bicho raro. Nos pareció que era una tienda de videojuegos que se especializa en juegos de la vieja escuela . He estado buscando un juego en concreto . The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Claro, sería más fácil para ordenar una copia fuera de eBay , pero yo simplemente no puede soportar la espera de esas cosas que vienen en el correo. Yo sólo uso eBay si es necesario. Por lo tanto , yo estaba buscando en los estantes de la OOT ( Ocarina of Time, para aquellos que realmente no utilizar abreviaturas . ), Pero no hubo suerte . Por lo general, pida al secretario , si lo tiene en la acción si no puedo encontrar uno en los estantes. Usted sabe, en caso de que pasé por alto algo (lo que normalmente hago ) . Él dijo que tienen una copia muy especial en la acción : una copia Beta . Yo estaba tranquilo por fuera, pero totalmente enloqueciendo por dentro! No podía creer mi suerte ! Mi emoción nubló la sensación sospechoso estaba realmente teniendo , ya sabes, esas historias en línea que he leído acerca de las copias beta comprados en tiendas de extraños . Pero como he dicho , aparte de la ubicación , esta tienda era bastante normal. He comprado el juego por $ 7,99. Un precio bastante bien para un juego de N64 . Especialmente cuando es Zelda ! Así que me fui a casa para probar mi nueva copia beta de Zelda . Todo parecía un poco lo mismo al principio, pero algunas de las texturas eran diferentes. No como espeluznante diferente, me refiero a la ropa de enlaces fuera un poco más brillante verde y menos detallada. Cosas como , les cambiaron en el último minuto para que se vea mejor. Jugué hasta el Templo del Agua. Parte de ella estaba un poco gracioso , como algunos de los diálogos fue diferente , Piezas de Corazón en zonas fuera de cobertura , cosas así . Pero cuando llegué al Templo del Agua , las cosas empezaron a ponerse raro ... Al igual que al azar , a veces , me oigo risas oscuras , la gente gritando , y cosas raras como esa . Incluso encontré sangre en algunas de las zonas acuáticas . Y entonces ... Llegué a la sub - jefe Dark Link . Al acercarme a la puerta, la risa se hizo más fuerte . Entré en la habitación, y BOOM . De la nada, Dark Link empujó su espada justo en el pecho de Link. Enlace cayó muerto en el suelo . La pantalla de game over se acercó y me golpeó continuar. Actué en Kokiri Forest, curiosamente . Dark Link ( Ocarina of Time) KalashnikovKenyonAdded por KalashnikovKenyon Por lo general , me aparezco en la entrada al Templo del Agua. Pero cuando exploré Kokiri Forest, todo el mundo había sido apuñalado en el pecho ... La sangre estaba por todas partes ... Yo estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez los programadores ponen esto en un castigo o algo por perder a Dark Link , pero parece un poco duro ... Hablé con un aldeano , que al parecer se estaba muriendo . Él dijo : " ¿Por qué ... ¿Por qué has hecho esto ... ? " Y luego cayó al suelo muerto. Si tratara de hablar con él de nuevo , acabo de llegar "...". Pero luego me di cuenta de algo ... Navi se había ido. Decidí pagar el Gran Árbol Deku una visita. Cuando llegué allí , el Gran Árbol Deku había muerto como siempre, pero parecía triste ... Y Navi estaba allí , casi flotando en el aire. Se veía cansado, pero después de investigar más de cerca, me di cuenta de que la sangre goteaba de ella. " ¿Por qué ... ¿Por qué , Link ? Se suponía que nos salvará ... " Entonces su resplandor azul se desvaneció, y ella cayó al suelo . Me quedé horrorizado . Empecé a pensar que tal vez , mientras que Link fue noqueado , Dark Link hizo un alboroto a través de Bosque Kokiri y mató a todos. Eso explicaría por qué todo el mundo pensaba que era link que mató a todos. Revisé en Tree Deku sprout . Estaba arrugado ... Casi lloré . Y entonces , me decidí a hacer una visita al Templo del Tiempo . Quería deformar allí usando el Preludio de la Luz , pero cuando me registré mi inventario , la Ocarina del Tiempo estaba destrozada . En el lugar de la Ocarina regular de sprites tiempo , había una de un Ocarina azul destrozado . Tuve que caminar hasta el templo actual . En el camino , todos los Poes que aparecieron en Hyrule Field se habían ido. Todos los árboles estaban en llamas . Fue triste . Yo quería jugar Tune del Caballo (nombre Beta para la canción de Epona ), pero me acordé de mi Ocarina estaba rota. Pero bueno , el pasado salí Epona era bastante cerca Kokiri así que no era demasiado tiempo de pie . Me acerqué a Epona sólo para descubrir que fue asesinada , también. Estaba devastada , a pesar de todo en la pantalla de TV era sólo un montón de píxeles en una pantalla. Me acerqué a Hyrule Castle Town . El sitio estaba infestado con ReDeads , pero en vez de venir a atacar, que parecía asustado de mí ... Eso me asustó . Entré en el Templo del Tiempo , y espera en la cámara del pedestal del tiempo estaba, estaba Dark Link a sí mismo . La supuesta fuente de toda esta destrucción . Traté de entrar en la cámara , pero Dark Link teletransportado fuera de allí y la puerta cerrada de hora y Dark Link destrozado los tres Keystones que abrió ... Y con el Ocarina of Time roto junto con las Claves , la Espada Maestra nunca volverá a casa , y no puedo viajar en el tiempo para escapar este mundo retorcido . Dark Link dijo : " Él nunca se escapará Tú eres el siguiente . ". Yo esperaba que matan Enlace como lo hizo de nuevo en el Templo del Agua , para que yo pudiera guardar y salir y deshacerse de este juego. Pero Dark Link se quedó allí . Entonces me di cuenta de que su plan consistía en atrapar Enlace en un mundo en el que todos sus seres queridos habían muerto en el suelo. Él estaba solo allí, no para escapar . Pero lo que me pareció extraño fue redacción oscura de Enlace ... " Él nunca se escapará . Tú eres el siguiente . " . Pensé que estaba hablando con Link, pero no tenía sentido. Pero entonces me di cuenta. Él estaba hablando a mí . Pero yo era tranquilizador a mí mismo diciéndome que no era más que un personaje de videojuego . Me quedé mirando la pantalla , y de repente , después de cerca de dos minutos, Dark Link hice un montón de huesos negros en el suelo. ¿Por qué es posible? Cerré el juego y me fui a la cama. Era muy tarde. A la mañana siguiente, me decidí a hacer una visita a la casa de mi hermano para hablar con él sobre lo que pasó . Él era mi mejor amigo , no podía pedir un mejor hermano. Cuando llegué allí , llamé a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Volví a llamar . Una vez más , no hay respuesta . Después de unos 5 minutos de llamar, me decidí a dejarme pulg Supongo que fue probablemente todavía dormido . Entré en su habitación y, para mi horror, me lo encontré tirado en el suelo , parecía algo que fue apuñalado en el pecho . Yo no podía creer lo que veía . Me puse de pie y lloré durante unos 10 minutos, y luego volví a mi coche para decirle a mi mamá y mi papá lo que pasó. Son casa estaba a pocos kilómetros de mi hermano. Cuando llegué allí , ni siquiera se molestan en llamar. Entré en su habitación y se encontró que la misma suerte . En el suelo con un agujero de sangrado en el pecho. Sus heridas parecían un poco más fresco que mi hermano. Me imaginé que quien lo hizo lo hizo para toda mi familia ... Estaba devastada . Decidí ir a casa de mi hermana, esperando lo mismo. Pero pensé que si me movía rápido , podría coger al que lo hizo , y le muestran lo que sucede cuando la gente se mete conmigo como esto. Que irrumpió , cuando llegué, la encontré muerta en el suelo . Sin dejar de llorar desde que me encontré a mi hermano, esta vista no sirvió de nada. La herida parecía nueva manera sin embargo. Fui a su habitación, y me sorprendió ... ¿Qué encontré ? Un montón de huesos negros . He aprendido la lección. No compre juegos de pequeñas tiendas de juegos en el medio de la nada . No importa cómo se ven normales . Dovahkiin murio y no regresó... Mira, seas quien seas, manipularon la wiki, asi que si aparecen palabras que no deberian estar ahi no te preocupes